otherworlddevfandomcom-20200215-history
Otherworld Wiki
'Overview' Otherworld is an erotic business management/stat raising flash game, similar in design to Slave Maker or Sim Brothel. The player is first given their choice of background, assistant, and what goals they wish to persue in life (which decides the conditions that must be met to "win" the game.) Once these decisions are made, the player works to make money by buying girls at auction, training them to improve desirable stats and then reselling the improved girls for a profit. There are several shops to visit, selling a wide variety of items to aid the player in their training. In addition, the player may undertake quests set to him by various NPC's in the game that can be rewarded with money, items, or even unique girls. 'Story' See also: Otherworld Timeline Otherworld takes you to the fictitious land of Magmell (a dangerous world, home to an inter-dimensional nexus that could spit out lovely ladies or hideous atrocities at any moment and flora that can and has eaten men alive) and places you in the role of an ambitious young citizen who (through a backstory of your own choosing) has just come into their own as a slave trader. Now, you must decide what your goal in life will be... Do you desire wealth? Fame? Do you want to have the world at your feet... or perhaps just its women? Regardless, you'll have to work hard and train your girls harder if you want to make the money and grab hold of the power that will put you (and keep you) on top. 'Gameplay' 'Character Background' List of Character's Background 'Girls and Assistants:' : See also: Current Girl Archetypes : See also: Current list of Assistants As a Trainer in Magmell you will encounter many girls to train, either from the dimensional gates of the pit or amongst the inhabitant of Magmell. It is up to you, as a trainer, how do you want your girls become. You can train your girls into a High-class prostite or a Noble escort or maybe a Superstar Singer. Assistants are there to help you train the girls, they can be assigned to help in various tasks of training girls. 'Locations' 'Items' Unless otherwise stated, the effects of consumable items are acquired permanently when an item is used, while equippable items' effects are gained only while the item is equipped. Consumables (Foodstuffs, etc.) - Purchased at A Little Time Cafe and Cat Paw's Trading: Apple - 10gp (+10 Happiness, -1 Obedience) Candy - 10gp (+3 Happiness) Chili Pepper - 120gp (+10 Health) Cure Potion - 50gp (Cures non-magical diseases) Dim Sum - 15gp (+2 Happiness/Health/Obedience) Eros Brew - 100gp (-10 Sanity, +5 Obedience) Grilled Lizard - 135gp (-5 Happiness, +10 Obedience) Hamburger - 10gp (+5 Happiness, +2 Health) Leviathan Weed - 1800gp (Unknown effects) Shortcake - 25gp (+10 Happiness/Sanity/Health) Tea - 10gp (+1 Happiness/Health) Tom Yum Soup - 10gp (+5 Happiness/Lust/Nymphomania, +10 Health) Vanilla Pudding - 10gp (+6 Happiness) Equippables (Non-Jewelry Clothing, Accessories, Toys, etc.) - Purchased at Two Snips Tailor and Accessory Store: Anal Toy - 30gp (+5 Obedience/Lust/Nymphomania, +10 Straight3, +2 Lesbian1 | Daily Effects: +2 Lust/Straight Anal, +1 Lesbian Strap On/Futanari Both) Basic Collar - 20gp (+5 Happiness, +10 Obedience) Bikini - 100gp (+5 Happiness/Lust, +10 Nymphomania/''Whore1'') Pr0ny Doll - 20gp (+5 Happiness/Sanity/Health | Daily Effects: +1 Happiness) Red Leash Collar - 30gp (+25 Happiness, +20 Obedience) Jewelry (Rings, Earrings, Nipple Rings, etc.) - Purchased at Jewelry Store: Amethyst Earrings - 55gp (+5 Happiness/Lust) Diamond Earrings - 40gp (+5 Happiness) Gold Ring - 60gp (+5 Happiness, +10 Obedience) Nipple Ring - 25gp (+2 Obedience, +5 Nymphomania) Tattoos (Tattoos have no effects at this time) - Purchased at Cat Paw's Trading: Heart - 175gp Little Flower - 10gp Rainbow - 170gp Rose - 200gp Skull - 500gp Yin Yang - 300gp List of Items 'Quest' Current list of Quest Rare Coin Sugar's Needle Ryouko's Curse Realtor's Twins Combat 'Modding Otherworld' 'Links' http://daisystrikesdk.blogspot.com/ - Creator's Blog http://otherworldtoday.proboards.com/index.cgi - Development Board Latest activity Category:Browse